Discover
by Howlitzer
Summary: It's never a matter of like, is it? [P3S]


a/n: At the minimum. Enjoy the read.

* * *

A casual glance outside of her window revealed an interesting sight.

Rouge set down her coffee mug and threw on the silk-lined jacket that she liked to show off in. The woman standing on the sidewalk wasn't all that far from the office, anyways.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, darling. There's a curious little kitten that I want to play with."

"That jacket is gaudy."

"You're a dear, Shadow."

The black hedgehog snorted at her remark and went back to his typing.

"Shall I get you something on the way back?"

He waved her off and she nodded before leaving. The confident stride she put on as she reached the streets of Station Square made heads tilt in her wake. It never did get old.

There was a slight chill in the fall air. The skies were bright, just a bit cloudy, and promising a crisp and comfortable day.

"Hello, little kitten."

The cat turned her head and her golden eyes immediately narrowed.

"You. What do you want?"

"You're as feisty as ever. I like that."

"Answer me."

"You first, hot stuff. What's that you've got? And you're dressed a little warmer than usual, no?"

Blaze held the small box in one hand while zipping up her jacket with the other. "First, none of your business. Second, I just want to blend in. Now answer me, bat-girl. What's your business with me?"

"I'm a little bored and very curious."

"Is that all?"

Rouge smiled and Blaze raised her defences higher.

"Well?"

"It might be. Unless...you're hoping for more."

"Nothing of the sort." She paused to look at Rouge a bit. "That jacket is disgustingly flashy."

"Really?" Rouge feigned a sigh. "I thought royalty would be able to appreciate high fashion."

"High is not a word that I would use, other than for your possible state when choosing to make that purchase."

The bat rolled her eyes. "Well, there's no accounting for taste sometimes."

"Hmph. We can agree on that one thing."

"Cute." Rouge tilted her head. "You're waiting for Blue."

"What?"

"That adorably bashful friend of yours hasn't hopped worlds with you today. So you're here for Sonic, right? I mean, I know the answer, but...it's nice to hear it come from such pretty lips."

"Are you hitting on me? And I don't have to tell you anything, bat-girl."

"You wanna find out?"

"I'm not into...alternative relationships. Or relationships of any kind for that matter."

"You're no fun."

Blaze scoffed and looked away. "Spare me. I've been told that more times than I can recall. But fun doesn't get the job done."

"So why visit?"

"Because I take care to recognize people and repay my debts."

"So serious."

"I don't like you."

"You're a terrible liar, darling. You adore me."

Blaze glared at Rouge. "You make me uncomfortable. I really don't like you."

"What bothers you?"

"You're brazen. All the time. Your speech, your dress, your posture. I don't like it."

"Isn't he the same?"

"Don't you even dare-"

"Relax! Relax...I was just pushing your buttons."

"..." Blaze cast her eyes towards the ground and went silent.

"Do I really bother you, sweetie?"

"...you honestly do. I don't hate you. But I can't deal...with someone like you at times. That's all."

"Lived along a long time, eh?"

"Something like that."

Rouge shrugged. "That's life for you. But...well, I guess you really do care about him. Blue, I mean."

Blaze felt her fingers curl around the small box in her hand.

"He was my first friend. And the only one to ever understand me. Even now."

"He doesn't seem like the type..."

"You-"

"At first, anyways," Rouge said with a smile. Blaze felt her tension drop. "But he has a way with words. And he gets to your heart really quickly. A real rascal, that one."

"...I see."

"Do you...?"

"I have given that question thought. I do not understand love, bat-girl. So I cannot be in love with someone. That is all."

Rouge clicked her tongue once and brushed a finger across Blaze's cheek.

"What are you...? How dare you even do that!" the cat yelled as her fur bristled.

"You'd be a lot cuter if you weren't so stiff. But then again...that attitude of yours would make the conquest more fun..."

"I'm almost through with your games..."

"I guess I can see why you like him so much. And speak of the devil..."

"Yo! Is it a little warm around here, or is it just me?"

Sonic slowed to a stop near Blaze and Rouge, the former blushing as she tried to control her ambient warmth.

"Should have known you were winding her up, Rougie."

"Sometimes a girl just can't help herself!"

"Ah, you're terrible. But you know that already."

"I sure do. Anyways...I'll leave you two alone, for now at least."

"Much appreciated! We can chat soon, yeah?" Sonic said with a wink.

"Ooh, a date. Looking forward to it. I'll see you soon, Blue...and you too, my cute little kitten."

Blaze winced as Rouge blew her a kiss and flew away. Sonic shook his head.

"Always a barrel of trouble, that Rouge."

"A barrel? You're giving her too much credit. She's at least a hundred barrels."

"Heh."

"...I got this for you."

"Oh?" Sonic took the small box from Blaze as she presented it to him.

"Don't open it yet. Alright?"

"I got it. You still wanna do lunch?"

"Y-yeah. I'd like that."

"Cool. Don't worry, we won't be going for chili dogs this time..."

"I wouldn't mind," Blaze said softly.

"Really, now? Well...you're lower maintenance than the fair Madam Rose. I ain't going out for hundred dollar steaks again, that's for darn sure. But enough about me, let's hit the town."

"Yes..." Blaze found herself looking out at the direction where Rouge had left.

"She's a mystery and a half, eh?"

"Ah?"

"Rouge has been through a lot herself. And she's shacked up with an interesting customer."

"She seems to..."

"Know a lot about people and things."

"Yes."

"Heh. That's Rouge, alright."

"..."

"Guessing you're curious now?"

"Far from it. She's vulgar in more ways than one."

"Like oil and water."

"Precisely."

"You're a trip sometimes, Blaze."

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are. That's what makes it great!"

"Tch." Blaze walked ahead, Sonic chuckling after her.

"She was flirting with you, I can tell."

"How would you know that?"

"Eh...friends know things about each other. You know?"

"..."

"Blaze?"

"She is curious. She made me say things about myself that I never would say otherwise."

She glanced at Sonic for a moment before shaking her head.

"Let's go and have lunch."

"You got it."

 _I don't like that woman at all,_ Blaze thought to herself as Sonic caught up with her.

She gave one last glance to the street behind her, and a window that seemed to be of interest.

 _But I'm glad to have met her. I appreciate it, Rouge._

"You okay?"

"Annoyed...but fine all the same."

"Sheesh." Sonic put his hands behind his head as he walked. "She really twirled you up."

"You're mistaken."

Sonic smiled as Blaze set her face into that stubborn, regal look he first remembered.

"Right. I always am."


End file.
